ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Talents
Hatsune Miku: I am Hatsune Miku, leader of all the Vocaloids in a variety of types, international and girly. I'm also one of the many Japanese Vocaloids born in Japan and some fans believe I come from Sapporo which is the northeastern part of my country and some think I'm from Tokyo. Very confusing for a special person called Kimberly AJ, right? Anyway, I was born not only to sing, but also to do lots of things like dancing, karate, you name it! And to those who'd always support me all along, I would like to say thanks for all your suggestions. Now there is one thing I've always wanted to try; rhythmic gymnastics. I'll show you my ribbon wand while I go change, OK? Stay put 'cause I'll be right back. *sneaks away into the dressing room* (flash over to Ruby) Ruby: Vocaloids, I just have one story to tell you. Ever since I was developed, I was bound backstage while my fake hologram took the stage, so I asked for the microphone because she never had a voice for real. We had performed a beta concert where my fans were entertained in that time. Kamui Gakupo: Hmm, I didn't know you've revealed your secret, because you are the real Ruby of all the Vocaloids, am I right? Ruby: Of course, Gax, and after that concert, I busted the fake. (all other Vocaloids murmuring) Gakupo: Heh-heh, she called me Gax for some reason... Megurine Luka: Gaku, are you OK? Gakupo: Oh, Luka, I'm just blushing because of the nicknames I'm having... you know, American chicks calling me Gax for example. Heh, I don't mind with nicknames whatsoever. DAINA: These wristwatches will allow me and Dex to transform when we're determined. He's a wolf and I'm a vixen which is the female version of a fox. Cyber Diva: Wow, those are really cool devices! How did you make them? DEX: Well, Cyva, first we engaged with those wild animals of our themes, then we took a little of their DNA in those little vials... (cut to Miku after dressing herself up in her rhythmic gymnastics leotard) Miku: As you can see, I have a ribbon wand that is colored turquoise which is my signature color. It matches my performance outfit I'm now in and I'm about to start the show. KAITO: Let me guess. Is this gonna be a show where there's more than just singing? Miku: You betcha, Kaito, and it begins... *the clock reaches 4:00 pm* ...now! *bolts to the stage as she grabs the hand mic taking her ribbon wand with her* Hey, visitors of Tokyo City! It's me, Hatsune Miku! Today, I would like to start this show by doing rhythmic gymnastics Miku style by starting with my very own ribbon wand. Are you ready? (crowd cheering) Rin Kagamine: I guess this show needs a lot of music. Len Kagamine: '''Uh-huh, me too. '''Miku: Hit it, Circus! *starts dancing her gymnasts as she waves her ribbon around while Circus-P's music plays* Yuzuki Yukari: What is she doing? Sweet Ann: You mean Miku? Well, she's starting the show with rhythmic gymnastics as I heard. Yukari: I didn't know she taught herself that! (Circus-P's music continues as Miku tosses her ribbon wand in the air, spins and catches it) Miku: All right, here's my invention for this performance; leeks! Luo Tianyi: Oh, I haven't seen or heard of any of those, but I can watch from here. AVANNA: Yeah, I certainly feel the same thing. Gumi Megpoid: '''First the ribbon, now the leeks; is that a new style of rhythmic gymnastics? '''MEIKO: This is very interesting. I didn't expect a Vocaloid to invent what she really has in mind. Why say that inventing is wrong? Gumi: '''Some people are just silly. I think inventing is OK, for one day, I first invented the carrot-cleaning machine. It's for cleaning carrots in all shapes and sizes, you know. (music finishes as Miku strikes a pose with a ribbon wand and leek) '''Miku: And that's the finale to my performance! *curtseys as the crowd cheers wildly* Thank you! Crowd: Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku: Thank you so much! *runs backstage as the crowd continues chanting her name* Hey, Vocaloids, did you see what I did during my performance? I did my very own style of rhythmic gymnastics, especially with leeks after I did the ribbon. LOLA: I like that style. *focus on her after she finishes putting on her mic headset* How do I look? Miku: Pretty great, Lola, I did my style of rhythmic gymnastics with the ribbon wand first and in the second half, I did the leeks. LOLA: Oh, I love rhythmic gymnastics! I may be ageless, but I've never done it for years. Now it's my turn to do it with a great variety. Here goes nothing. *runs to the stage with her very own ribbon wand and an amplified voice* Hello out there, Vocaloid fans! It's me, Lola! Did you miss me? This next act is also my first time to do rhythmic gymnastics my way and I will do it starting with my ribbon. Quasar-P, turn up the wubs! SeeU: Hmm... I wonder who's responsible for the music in this showcase? MAIKA: Maybe the Vocaloid producers themselves? (crowd murmurs in anticipation as LOLA dances around the stage waving her ribbon wand) Miriam: That old friend of mine, I didn't expect her to try something new. Right now, she's giving out a start of her performance as exactly herself. Aoki Lapis: You mean Lola? Oh, I haven't seen her in a long time... (crowd cheering as LOLA tosses her ribbon wand in the air and spins holding her left leg high up) LOLA: Switching to clubs for my second part... *takes out the rhythmic gymnastic clubs and starts dancing with them* ...power up! Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Dahee Kim as SeeU *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Camui Gakupo Voicebanks *V1 LOLA Category:Vocaloid Category:TV Specials Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:MMD productions Category:Talkloid ideas